thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Gwydion and Larkin (Chestnuts)
December 25, 2018 Mink: at 4:40 AM Day: 157 (?). Skyport. Gwydion's gone to find Larkin.] Skyport was a cesspit, a slum of filth, and the dock embraced all of that. If he had no business in Skyport then he would have never come. If he had no business with the dock then he would have never be ventured there. Unfortunately Gwydion had business in both places. At least with the dock he could scout out ships should the mismatched group at the castle decided he needed to leave. He wound his way through the crates, deckhands, and various other people and goods in search of a certain tiefling. She had left a small stone within his room that he found amusing. He would have preferred to give it back at the castle, but she had disappeared to Skyport. Luckily he had heard whispers she stayed near the docks. It took some doing, but a familiar form appeared ahead of him. He tried to keep his footsteps light and his staff from touching the ground but Larkin was always aware of her surroundings and she likely knew he was coming. Gwydion fished out the small, velvet pouch he had placed the stone in before he reached over to drop it in front of her. “There are more entertaining ways to see into my room,” he teased out with a smile. Jen: at 5:50 AM The docks were busy as always. A thick press of people and the sounds of each one mingled in with the steps, calls, grunts and wheezes of hundreds of others. When Larkin recognised Gwydion's walking pattern - not familiar, yet so distinct - and turned around, he'd already dropped something in front of her. Her hand moved to catch it but her eyes remained locked on the elf. She slid off the barrel she'd been sitting on, bringing it between them. The object in the velvet bag was round and hard. He'd found the Birdseye then. Larkin smirked, covering for her tension. "I'm sticking to my ways, thanks. Nice of you to bring it back, though." Mink: at 5:58 AM Larkin kept the barrel between them, which he couldn't blame her for. Even after their chat there was little, if any, trust. But he found himself liking her. "You have more use for it than I do." He shrugged. He could have kept it and sold it, but...that was a thought for a later day. "Hide it somewhere better next time. I damn near tripped on it." Jen: at 6:13 AM "Sure," she said slowly. "Will do." Interesting. She'd hid it pretty well, jamming it into a nook in the stone walls above the bookshelf. Larkin weighed the bag in her hand. Gwydion didn't seem as flustered by being spied on than one might expect. A bit pleased, even. Also interesting. She thought of leaving it at that and walking away. Instead, she said "You don't look like you mind." Mink: at 6:18 AM "Only guilty people mind." Gwydion gave a soft smile, leaning lightly on his staff. He was also aware that he was lucky it hadn't been placed in his room until after he spoken with Lexa. He tapped his staff in thought as he leaned on it. "Are you busy?" Jen: at 6:29 AM Only guilty people, huh? Sadly, he hadn't done anything... specific while she'd spied on him. No writing evil plans or summoning demonic entities or some such, anyway. Nothing to suggest he was an immediate danger. But there had been small things. Larkin had seen him pace up and down the room, fiddling with his hands. His mouth moving like he was talking to himself but the Birdseye did not convey sound, sadly. And there was that skull... "Depends," she said. Mink: at 6:33 AM "On what?" Gwydion arched an eyebrow. Jen: at 6:38 AM "Why're you asking?" Mink: at 6:39 AM "Maybe I wanted to see if you wanted to do something?" Jen: at 6:43 AM "Like... what?" Larkin kept her voice flat and her eyes narrowed, hiding the fact that she was indeed really fucking interested. Gwydion had seemed plagued by some demons of himself and she really wanted to know what they were. Mink: at 6:46 AM The corners of Gwydion's lips twitched as he fought down a smile. He should have expected this. "A drink? A walk? Unless those are two tame for you." He winked. Jen: at 9:43 AM Larkin's eyebrows shot up and she blinked. Had he just... was Gwydion hitting on her? Well, if he'd be more open to talk that way, she could play along. She turned the look of surprise into one of scepticism, with a hint of bemusement. "Interesting. What's the not so tame options I wonder. Nothing illegal, hopefully." Mink: at 10:23 AM He had surprised her, which almost made him smile. He liked being able to surprise her, even if it was with a casual comment. "What not-so-tame options interest you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow again. "I'm not very good at thieving so if you have anything...untoward...on your mind, you'd have to go slow." Jen: at 11:33 AM She hummed with a hint of disappointment. He'd seemed so sure about himself and she had expected some... more direct answer. Well, maybe he was just testing the waters. She could throw him some bait. "Oh, a lot of things interest me. Not with just anyone, though." She glanced around the dock. She'd been waiting for someone.... but if they hadn't shown up yet, they probably wouldn't anymore. "Let's walk a bit." Mink: at 11:51 AM "Let's." He could learn more about this side of Skyport, but he could also learn more about Larkin and both were interesting things. "Is there anywhere you suggest?" Jen: at 1:34 PM Larkin shrugged and rounded the barrel. A shame she couldn't just keep it between them. "At the docks? I know nice pile of dead fish at the north end." Where to go indeed? Larkin had watched Gwydion, trying to gather clues about him by observation, but hadn't gotten much out of it. She wondered whether he was the type to spill in a public place over some drinks or if he preferred more privacy. Privacy seemed more likely... but also dangerous. Larkin had no desire to be truly alone with him. "There's a place selling roast chestnuts that I like." She could lead them on a roundabout way through some less busy streets. Semi-private with emergency exits. Mink: at 2:05 PM "Are you getting hungry then?" Gwydion asked in response to the dead fish. Oh, she teased and that was interesting and pleading, if he wanted to admit that. But he didn't. "Lead on." Roast chestnuts were not something he thought the tiefling would be fond of, but she was probably a bundle of things he could never think of. "How long have you been in Skyport?" Jen: at 2:48 PM "All my life, more or less." That wasn't a secret and she was happy to start out with an easy answer. Would make him more inclined to return the favour. She led Gwydion off the docks and past the row of storehouse fronts and sailor taverns. Her hands stayed tucked under her cloak, her left loosely touching the hilt of a knife hidden beneath her waistcoat. Gwydion she kept on her right, a few feet distance between them. He had a relaxed air around him. Tall, elegant, self-assured. It made her uneasy. "How about you?" Mink: at 2:53 PM All her life? That fit her. It also meant that she knew these streets and these people, which gave her an advantage. And that meant he had to be careful. "A few weeks." If that. He was careful to avoid clumps of snow and mud as they walked, moving his staff out if the way if he had to. "I came to visit an uncle." Of sorts. The questions were simple, easy; they were a good way to break the ice further. "Did you grow up near the docks?" Jen: at 3:23 PM "The docks, the canals, the shanty towns... name any Skyport slum, really." She gave him a crooked smile. "Your uncle, huh? You stayed with him until now, then?" Mink: at 3:35 PM "Oh. I'm sorry." Gwydion gave a sideways smile before he snorted softly in amusement. "No. He took off to the forest and I like more comfortable accomdations." Raef had also not offered his place to stay and Azriel was much more appealing. "I stayed with a few friends." Jen: at 3:48 PM "A few friends? You know many people in the city?" Larkin kept glancing over. Something... something had bugged her about Gwydion since meeting him. Not a dislike but a... vague sense of familiarity. Like she'd seen him before but she could not place it. Mink: at 4:14 PM Gwydion tapped a finger lightly on his staff as he appeared to think. "Just a couple. Not many." He wondered, briefly, what they were up to. Maybe he needed to stop by. Maybe not. "A good deal less than how many you know," he added with a smile at Larkin. Jen: at 5:13 PM That smile again. That smile that looked like what he said was much more significant than just the mere words. Or maybe it was just the way he talked. Some people were like that, damn them. Couldn't get one direct answer out without sounding like reciting a whole book between the lines. He still made her tense but at least the familiar surroundings gave her a sense of security. She knew this maze and could probably lead Gwydion in circles without him noticing. In fact... She took a turn left where they should've gone right. Let's see what he was made of. "One would think so," she said, then remembered something. "Raef's one of them? You two seemed familiar on Candlenights." She'd noted it back then but had filed it away for later questioning. Mink: at 5:21 PM Gwydion followed Larkin, not questioning the direction and also not particularly caring at the moment. He glanced towards her at the mention of Raef. "No. He's my uncle." Of sorts. His jaw tightened before he made himself relax. "If you're that interested in the people I know, I'd be happy to introduce you." Maybe it would have her relax a little more, or maybe not. A few of them were in the wrong side of the law...but, then again, so was Larkin. He shifted his staff a little. "How far along is your chestnut place?" Jen: at 5:36 PM Raef is the uncle? Now if that wasn't an interesting coincidence. She frowned, going through the implications of that. "Maybe some other time." As much as she was interesting knowing the people Gwydion knew, actually meeting them wasn't part of that. And whoever they were, they had no business knowing her. This kind of thing was more down Goro's alley. Damn the guy, why had she to do all of this without him. "It is... a little way. Worth it, though. Why, you're getting tired already?" She glanced at his staff. Always in his hand, always twisting. He used it to walk now but didn't seem to actually need it. Another little detail to wonder about. Mink: at 5:42 PM "Oh, no. I have quite a bit of stamina." Another smile, this one teasing as he coupled it with a wink. He turned his gaze back down the street they were walking, looking over the people as he mulled over his next words. He had said more than she had and while it was information that was easy to come by, he was aware of the one-sided nature of this conversation. "Do you work often with this...group?" Jen: at 5:54 PM Larkin returned the comment with a sly smile and bit her lower lip. Well, that had been direct. At least he was giving clear signs in that regard. "What group, the runners? Used to, when we worked for the same boss. But now they just... sort of hang out. I Only see them on occasion, really." Mink: at 5:57 PM Oh. She had smiled in return, and she looked good with a flash of fang, but he had other things to worry about first. Maybe later...maybe later. "Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Do you work for someone else?" Jen: at 6:01 PM "I gotta eat, right?" She led them left at the next crossing and up a flight of narrow, slippery stairs. "Odd jobs, mostly. What pays." The stairs forced her to move closer to Gwydion and she took the opportunity to lightly brush against him. Not too much at once, hopefully. "What puts food on your table, Gwydion?" Mink: at 6:15 PM Gwydion hesitated a moment before they took the stairs, but he stepped onto them. He had little choice but to trust Larkin that this was the way. It was an uncomfortable thought. He glanced down when she brushed against him, not saying away from the movement. "A little of this and a little of that." He smiled. "Odd jobs, as you put it." He paused. "What kind of odd jobs do you prefer to do?" December 26, 2018 Jen: at 6:37 AM "Oh, Gwydion." She gave him another titled grin. "You gotta give me more than that if you want more details. " Mink: at 6:42 AM She played back. That was fun. "How about we make a deal. If I tell you what I do, you tell me what you do." He smiled down at her. Oh, she could lie, but that was half the fun. Jen: at 6:50 AM "Hm." Larkin stopped and turned to him, back pressed against the wall. She looked him up and down, considering. He'd already told her some. Necromancy. But how did one make a living of that? Might be worth the risk. She could lie, for sure, but Gwydion... might be able to tell and close up. She'd give it a shot. "Deal." Smiling again. Mink: at 7:02 AM Gwydion stopped when she did, turning to face her as she leaned against the wall. He rested lightly on his staff as he watched her, waiting for an answer. When he got it, he smiled. He turned and he took a step up the stairs. "Mmm...I find things for other people." And for himself; why take a job when he couldn't benefit? "Many different things." Jen: at 7:16 AM "Funny. I used to do that a lot, too." They emerged on top of the stairs and Larkin retreated to a more comfortable distance, covering for it by keeping her head tilted in his direction. "Nowadays I mostly... manage. Who do you find things for?" Hopefully not Helena Baron. Mink: at 7:23 AM "Anyone who wants something unique to be found." Gwydion stepped around a melted lump of snow and muck. "You 'manage'? And which group do you manage now?" Jen: at 9:24 AM "Dockhands. Nothing grand." She waved a hand. At the next crossing, Larkin led them across a small plaza towards a sloping cobble street. Back down the hill. She smiled to herself. Let's see how long it'd take him to notice. "So you... have a shop or what? Do I just walk in and you'll... get me what I want?" She glanced up at him and showed a bit of fang. "What would that cost me?" Mink: at 9:36 AM Dockhands? That was less than what he had anticipated. It was almost disappointing. "Oh, no. No shop." He chuckled softly, following Larkin back down the slope. She was bringing them back around again. His smile turned a touch cool. "Right now it would cost you telling me how much longer you plan on spinning me in circles." Jen: at 10:43 AM Ah, well. He'd caught on faster than she'd expected - or maybe her route had been to obvious. Larkin stopped an rolled her eyes as if he'd soiled a joke. "Done right about now. C'mon." She turned on a heel and marched back the direction they'd come. Mink: at 10:47 AM An eyebrow shot up, but he turned to follow her back where they had come. It was strangely pleasant to see the smiles and eyerolls; there was something much less predatory in them though she still moved like a beast on the prowl. "So, what is it you like to do, Larkin?" he asked with a smile. "Aside from leading poor men on a wild chase." Jen: at 10:53 AM “Poor? You? “ She glanced at him pointedly over her shoulder. "I like..." She turned and walked backwards for a few steps, chin tilted down. "Challenges." Mink: at 10:58 AM "Ouch, that hurts." Gwydion placed his fingertips on his chest with mock offense at her look. He watched her as she walked backwards, coming closer, but not quite enough for him to easily touch her. He stepped forward to close their distance. "I think I have a very good challenge in mind then," he whispered as he leaned close to her before he straightened. Jen: at 12:42 PM Oh, now this was going somewhere. Would he finally be opening up a bit or just asking her to get in his pants? The innuendo had toned down a bit but... maybe that was just caution because she'd led him on. "Do tell." Mink: at 12:50 PM That had her attention, at least for now. Now he had to debate what to tell her, what he needed one of the favors she owed to be. "I need something tracked down, but-" he glanced to Larkin and smiled faintly -"I think you would slice my throat in my sleep right now." He lightly ran his fingers down his staff. "- and I would like to have some reassurance that you won't." Jen: at 12:55 PM Ominous. Interesting. Damn fucking interesting. She took another step closer to him, having to tilt her head up now. "And what kind of assurance would that be?" Mink: at 1:01 PM His fingers itched on his staff as Larkin stepped forward, but he didn't make a move. His gaze never left hers and his smile wide. "Oh...now, I think it might take more than one." He leaned down a little, enough to bring them closer together yet far enough away to keep up the tease. "That is, if you're up to it." Jen: at 1:05 PM What bullshit was that? She was offering to do a favour and here Gwydion was, demanding that she basically first prove herself worthy of it. Must be something really good. She retreated with a scowl. "Gwydion, I'm not gonna agree to something I don't know the first thing about. Tell me what you need and I'll tell you whether I'll do it." Mink: at 1:09 PM Gwydion straightened and he rest lightly on his staff. Her assertion was fair, but he was also aware that she was more complicated than she claimed to be. She also knew the others more than he did and her loyalty would be to them over him. "How good at you are keeping secrets?" he finally asked, gaze never eavering from her. Jen: at 1:11 PM "It's my second nature." Mink: at 1:20 PM She looked to be telling the truth, but there was still the little problem on if she could be trusted. "I need to have a book found." He gave a faint smile. "It's a very peculiar book and I don't have the ability to find it." Jen: at 1:25 PM Mask, did she have to pull it all out if his nose? Playing this game was tiring. She forced a smile back on her face. "Pretty sure I won't slit your throat over a book. Which one is it?" Mink: at 1:32 PM "I think you would slit my throat if I stumbled wrong." She didn't strike him as someone who trusted him; she was wary just as he was. He liked her; she was interesting and held her own, but they weren't friends. "I don't know the name, but it contains information how to make a phylactery." Jen: at 1:37 PM Larkin smirked at that comment. He wasn't wrong. The book though... "You gotta tell me what that is." Mink: at 1:41 PM "It's something like a charm or an amulet." They were useful in a variety of ways, and he already had a gleening knowledge of them. He didn't need the book, not really - phylacteries weren't quite what he was after - but it would let him know just a little more about Larkin. "It can be useful for many different things." Jen: at 1:47 PM Didn't sound neither too dangerous nor particularly difficult. Larkin knew a number of rogue mages who would help her, for a price. She shrugged. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do. Might cost you some though. I'm willing to do the work but you gotta pay expenses." Mink: at 1:52 PM Expenses were usually not a problem - in Alabaster, but this wasn't Alabaster. Still, she had agreed and he was sure he could find a way to funnel gold her way. Even if it meant following the group along on whatever adventure they concocted. "You find me a list of expenses and I would be more than happy to pay," he said with a smile, one that was more warm and relaxed. "Now, I think we should find your chestnut place." Jen: at 2:23 PM Ah, not done yet then? All the better, that gave her the chance to learn more. She waved a hand. "Come on then. No roundabout way this time, promise." Mink: at 2:47 PM "I'll hold you to it." Gwydion laughed softly. "Do you always take people for such walks?" Jen: at 3:03 PM "Only those I wanna test." Larkin gave him a sideways glance. "I said I liked challenges, didn't I?" They only had to take a few more turns to reach the chestnut stand. It was nestled between several other food vendors dishing out hot snacks and drinks to a small crow of people. Mink: at 3:07 PM "I don't think I'm particularly challenging." As they reached the vendors, the air swirled and danced with an array of scents. It reminded him of the small vendors during events or down in the market at home. Sometimes he missed Alabaster. When they reached the stand, he paid for whatever it was Larkin wanted and a small amount for himself. "What's the most challenging thing you have ever done?" he asked after they had left the stand. Jen: at 3:21 PM She tried popping a chestnut into her mouth but it burnt her fingers and she dropped it, cursing. "I befriended a rattlesnake once. It calls me nicknames now." Mink: at 3:26 PM "I hope you gave it a good name like Bill Snake-speare." Gwydion popped a chestnut into his mouth with a smile. Jen: at 3:31 PM She burst into laughing. "Oh! Better not. It'll fucking stab me." The hilarity of his face if she did, though. Might yet be worth it. "Hey, speaking of stabby friends. Anything new about our common... interest? You seen him again?" Mink: at 3:35 PM Gwydion popped another chestnut into his mouth. Oh...Jonn...now, that was a subject he should have anticipated. "I have," he said with a smile. "He came to visit a few nights ago." He hadn't forgot that night, he hadn't forgotten how warm he was or the softness of his hair...he hadn't forgotten that he had swiftly left. Jen: at 3:43 PM "In... the castle?" Yeah, should've expected that to happen. Fuck, if she had only been there to notice. Now the tricky question was whether that was reason to go back to the castle or stay the fuck away from it. "What did he want? What'd you talk about?" Mink: at 3:49 PM The answer was tricky. If he just lied, she would know. If he told a half-truth, she may also know. But if he... "He wanted to make sure I enjoyed Candlenight." Jen: at 4:03 PM "Well, isn't that fucking nice of him." Her lips curled on a sneer and she had to force her face to relax. Be nice, Larkin. Gwydion didn't react well to direct questioning. Roundabout ways, teases. "You did, then? Or did he... make you enjoy it?" Back to the grinning, walking closer again. Mink: at 4:10 PM "I always enjoy get-togethers." Gwydion smiled back, but he hadn't missed the curl with that flash of fang nor did he miss the tone of her comment. He wasn't surprised; he was sure there were few people keen on Jonn. If they only knew...he would have to reach out to that sweet -- "What has Jonn done to warrant your suspicion?" Jen: at 4:16 PM Oh, what hadn't he done. Backstabbing little shithead motherfucker. How much honesty would be appropriate, though? What would get Gwydion to offer up more? He seemed quite... infatuated with Jonn. Which alone was enough to set Larkin's skin to crawling. Fucking disgusting. The elf would likely shut down if he knew she wanted to snap Jonn's neck, though. Better be careful. "Counter question... what's he done to make you like him so much?" Mink: at 4:20 PM What had Jonn done? He dragged him along, teasing, playing. He came within reach before dancing away. He was infuriating. Yet...he was broken, he didn't run away...he... None of these were things Larkin needed to know. The last thing he needed was to appear needy. "You answer first and then I'll answer." Jen: at 4:26 PM She considered, eyes narrow. "Jonn's... a backstabber. You can't trust him." Mink: at 4:27 PM "I guess you wouldn't stab me in the back, then?" Jen: at 4:32 PM "'Course not." Larkin winked. "You'll see it coming." Mink: at 4:34 PM "Oh, good." Gwydion smiled. "I'm glad we're on the same page." Jen: at 4:35 PM Yeah, that was no surprise. "So. About Jonn." Mink: at 4:38 PM Gwydion rolled a chestnut between his fingers. "Sometimes all it takes is once nice thing to make someone like you." He smiled lightly before eating the chestnut. "Or maybe I just find him attractive." Jen: at 4:44 PM "Hm... You're like, seeing each other then? He'll be visiting you again?" Fuck, that was one scary thought. Jonn coming into the castle at night. Gwydion being... attached to him. She definitely had to warn Goro. They needed to take some more thorough security measure around the castle. Larkin doubted she could make him do the easiest and most sensible thing which was move the fuck out of there. Mink: at 4:48 PM "Oh...no, we're not seeing each other." Gwydion crumpled the wrapper. "I don't think he'll be coming by again." He didn't know. It was always possible, but with this questioning...well, he should tell Jonn to be more careful. "What did he do to you? Or the others?" Jen: at 4:59 PM "You know, Gwydion... " Larkin stopped walking again and turned to him. Paused to chew a chestnut and give him an appraising look. "I don't think you're gonna give me anything useful." Not yet, anyway. "I'll get you your book. Or try, at least, that's a promise. But you know, that one favour was in exchange for information and I'd appreciate it if you kept up your end of it once I kept to mine. We on the same page with that?" Mink: at 5:05 PM Gwydion rested a hand on the top of his staff, fingers curled over it as he looked down at Larkin. "Of course. Once I have anything useful about him, you will be the first to know." The corners of his lips twitched as he removed some of his weight from his staff. It was a fair exchange. "Thank you for the walk." He turned as if to leave before pausing, weighing his words and the conversation so far. He could give her a little bit now and more later, after he was sure she wouldn't simply creep in with a knife. "I can give you one thing. That skull he gave me, it was his mother's." Jen: at 5:10 PM Oh. Oh. What the fuck, Jonn. What the actual fuck. Larkin had to stop herself from rubbing at her arms. Her skin was physically crawling now. God damn. "And that's the kinda thing you find attractive, huh." She smirked but it was forced. "Interesting. Fucking interesting." Mink: at 5:14 PM "It's only a skull, Larkin." Gwydion smiled easily and he turned further. "Unless you want to do something further, I should really be going." Jen: at 5:20 PM "No. Go do whatever it is you do. I'll get back to you soon." Mink: at 5:22 PM "You know where to find me." Gwydion raised a hand in farewell before he left her within the filthy street. He did have things to do now, and he needed to do them soon. End Title: Chestnuts Summary: Larkin's caught spying. Gwydion and her talk about it, about using one favor, and Jonn. Category:Text Roleplay